cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kevinpeng/Four Treasures that Might Be Debuting Shortly!
9/9/2016 These four treasures debuted in LINE today! Don't they look pretty delicious (maybe except for the Sword) Okay, let me put a BIG DISCLAIMER here that I can never guarantee that these treasures will come to LINE since there have been incidents of Kakao-exclusive treasures, but I daresay that the possibility of their debut is not low. These four treasures debuted in Kakao in late May, which is about seven weeks since the start of the Wrath of the Dragon. Should they come to LINE after the same interval, they may be showing their faces in the Treasure Book in one or two weeks. This is one of the reasons why I wanted to make this blog post. Another reason is: I FINALLY GOT MY FIRST BLESSED TREASURE IN KAKAO!!!!! Since I've only been playing the Kakao version for a little more than 4 months, has been a scarce asset to me since my Crystal Engine is pretty weak (less than half of my LINE engine) and I needed to spend them on some requisites as Adventurer Cookie and Pets. However, then I got that 100 Jackpot from a a few weeks ago. I also got all of the pets and got the notice that there will be a 200 Coupon Code in Kakao shortly (wink wink). Therefore, I decided to give it a try and evolve a treasure with . Green sparks flew out from the Alchemy Pot and then my dad asked me why I was whooping. This treasure is one of the treasures I consider best among the four (I have three out of the four) so I can say that ecstacy barely describes how I feel. Anyway, here's a brief introduction to the treasures that might be appearing in a few weeks: (Note: the names of the treasures are simply a rough translation from the Korean version and are not official) Source of Blessed Treasure Stats Orange-Lime Smoothie (Evolved: Super Fruity Orange-Lime Smoothie) This is the first treasure to ever play with the Citrus Jellies; namely, orange and lime pulps. With this treasure combined with a treasure that gives you longer Giant modes for Lime Cookie and longer Blasts for Orange Cookie, it is possible to have a pretty high score. I have this treasure but since I use Roll Cake Cookie as my main scoring cookie, I didn't bother to evolve it. Sweet Chocolate Eclair Baton (Evolved: Strawberry & Cream Eclair Baton) (This is the only treasure of the four that I do not have. I kinda really want it....) You might be thinking that you have seen this effect somewhere. Yes, its effect is nearly the same as the Supremely Yummy Monster Muffin but it has its pros. As long as the treasure is evolved, the SED is 0.5% higher than the Muffin. It might not seem like a lot but since most runs take 5 to 8 minutes, an extra 0.5% may mean about 2 more seconds to nab a few more jellies. However, the revive is used on the Relay Cookie instead of the main cookie, so it may not be as beneficial as the Muffin if the main cookie is the better scorer of the two. Springy Pink Jelly Shoes (Evolved: Shiny Double Spring Jelly Shoes) It is not hard to see why this is my favorite treasure and why I'm so thrilled to have it blessed. Not only can you get lots of revives/lifts, but you can also get 1-2 extra jumps. This makes many missions in the TOFW much easier since you can substitute the trusty Glistening Green Leaves for other treasures! (Yes, I am re-playing all the missions of TOFW in the Kakao although I've already passed them all in LINE becasue why not) I can also proudly replace the N/A with an actual icon XD Embraced Sacred Crystal Sword Of course, there's got to be a new Crystal Generating Treasure! I got lucky and got this one from one of the treasure tickets I got from TOFW (see why I wanted to re-play them?). This might be another play on the number 3 since it was around the 3rd Anniversary for Kakao Cookie Run. These are the four treasures that might be showing up in the future for LINE. I cannot guarantee that they will appear, but I'm keeping my hopes up ;) Category:Blog posts